


Breaking The Wall

by Missy



Category: The Muppet Show, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Drabble, Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gonzo has found a prop!  It's pretty large, but he thinks it'll be awfully useful - if he can convince Kermit that it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



“Kermit!” 

“GAH!” Gonzo had a strange way of interrupting Kermit just when he least expected to hear from him – in this case in his office while he was in the middle of trying to finish writing out contracts for next week’s show. “What it is?””

“I found the greatest thing in the attic!” Gonzo said, gesturing to a large, plaster object behind him.

“What is it?” Kermit asked.

“It’s the fourth wall!” Gonzo said. “Look how sturdy it is!”

“Huh! Scooter was looking for that earlier – he said something about it being missing.”

“I’ll go tell him I found it,” Gonzo said.

“Well, whatever you do, don’t break it!” Kermit said. “You know how hard they are to replace once you do that!”

“If I do, can I shoot myself through the rest of it?”

He seemed so completely eager that Kermit couldn’t bring himself to ask Gonzo why he’d want to do that. “Only if you put it in the back. I can’t see the audience with it there.”

And with that excellent reasoning delivered, Gonzo hauled the set piece away, and Kermit could finally get back to finishing his work in complete and total peace.


End file.
